Dance with the Devil
by Caeli13
Summary: Akira is trapped and Shiki would want to play more with him as the time wears by. How would it end for the two enemies? Yaoi, peepz, in coming!


A/N: This is one of my favorite pairings in Togainu no Chi (Blood of the Reprimanded Dog), ShikIra (Shiki and Akira). I'm experimenting with yaoi, so please go easy on me because I haven't got a talent for this because, 1. My first yaoi was cheesy and 2. I get overboard.

Zero: Why are we called again?

Kaname: She likes us to do a disclaimer.

Zero: I still have a job that involves killing Level Es.

Me: Just say it already, you fudgemallow!

Lelouch: There she goes again...*sighs*

Kaname and Zero: *Reads from a cardboard* She doesn't own, she only wishes, and what ever it is, she dishes. *Sweatdrop*

Riku: Was that supposed to rhyme?

Me: *Points accusingly at Apollo*

Warning: M for Mature Content.

Dance with the Devil

Here I stand Helpless and left for dead

Here I was, standing up against a wall, my silver hair in disarray as my blue eyes stared at my enemy, Il Re Shiki, whose crimson eyes hungrily staring at me as his katana blazed with with the moonbeam's light. His ebony hair wasn't as disarrayed as mine, but you could see how his jaw flexed when he looked at me from a few meters away, knowing that this victim would rather die an honorable death rather than grovel down below as all other people would.

Close your eyes So many days go by Easy to find what's wrong Harder to find what's right

I closed my eyes I heard his gentle footsteps coaxing me to run, though I'd rather stand my ground, knowing that death was a few paces away.

For days, I had spent my time watching as every being in this forsaken place was taking away every life in this game of cat and mouse. My best friend has been dead for hours because of Shiki, and every waking moment of my life, I wanted revenge, but my weapon had been disarmed from me by Shiki a while ago, and I couldn't find any other substitute for that precious item, which was given to me by a young Nano a long time ago at the orphanage where I grew in.

"You can't run," Shiki's calm and smirking voice echoed throughout the alleyway.

I opened my eyes the moment I felt the blade of his katana pressed against my throat.

It took me with all my courage just to say, "Why don't you kill me already so we could end this hellish nightmare?" Though I spoke with courage, I knew that I was beginning to feel frightened.

I believe in you I can show you that I can see right through All your empty lies I won't stay long In this world so wrong

Shiki let out a smirk caress his face and said, "Oh? The dog should just follow its master, not bark orders at him." He pressed the blade against my throat until a smooth trickle of blood could be seen flowing from me. Without warning, he removed the blade from mee and pressed his lips against the wound. I could hear a slurping noise as my very essence was being sucked by this person who made me believe in the term 'Kill or be killed'.

Kurosusareru kurosusareba...

I looked at Shiki, who had finished his ministrations. He suddenly pressed his mouth against my ears and whispered softly, "Why don't we have some fun."

Before I knew it, my mind went blank as questions swirled inside my head.

Say goodbye As we dance with the devil tonight Don't you dare look at him in the eye As we dance with the devil tonight

I woke up, my mind feeling hazy, to find myself in on the floor in an abandoned apartment, my jacket skewed somewhere on the floor. I felt something strange and enticing from my below and then I began to remember what happened and saw Shiki right on top of me, his hand inserted right into my pants.

"What...?" I began, but I was panting with intoxication at this feeling of euphoria.

Shiki moaned and said, "You are so hard..."

I closed my eyes, not daring to see his expression as my body succumb to the feeling of his hand on my crotch, moving up and down again and again.

"S-Shiki," I began to stammer, wanting him to stop but couldn't make him to.

Shiki placed a finger on my lips with his free hand and said, "I wouldn't like my pet to contradict me."

Trembling Crawling across my skin Feeling your cold, dead eyes Stealing the life of mine

Shiki removed his moving hand from my crotch and placed them on top of my shirt and began pulling the clothing roughly from my skin. I began to tremble as the cold air hits my skin. I tried to cover myself, but Shiki's deadly glare from those eyes made me think twice before doing so.

His hand roamed my chest and he leaned forward to suck my nipple. I released a hiss as the ecstasy increased ten folds.

"Scream my name," Shiki whispered out loud for me to hear.

His hand returned to my nether land and I couldn't do anything but pant. I tried to yell something sensible, such as, "Stop!" or maybe, "Why are you doing this?", but my body was rather enjoying the moment as Shiki pulled down my pants while he played with my body, which I was enjoying more than I should.

I believe in you I can show that I can see right through All your empty lies I won't last long In this world so wrong

I began to convulse once again as a sense of release filtered through me. With one last pull, I felt my fluids envelope Shiki's hand. rested for a moment and looked at Shiki, who had already positioned himself as he pointed the katana at me.

"Your turn," he said.

I hesitated, and the blade was pressed against my throat once again. Slowly, I crawled to where he was and helped him take his cape off, followed by his pants and shirt. And then, I began to play with his crotch with my hand. He lowered his blade as his senses were filled with pleasure and eroticness.

He kept on moaning as he came near to his high.

And then I stopped, finding another fantasy inside my mind intruding through the masturbation.

Shiki raised himself stiffly as I posed my head on his stiff member. He grimaced and said weith irritation, "Do it already, dammit."

"Yes," I mumbled back and inserted his head inside my mouth.

I began to blow him up and down as the feeling of pleasure coursed through him and me. I began to hum and Shiki began to groan roughly as I nipped his stick lightly.

Say goodbye As we dance with the devil tonight Don't you dare look at him in the eye As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on Hold on

He released everything into my mouth and his bitter taste rubbed against my tongue. I licked him eagerly, enjoying the moment of triumph over him.

All of a sudden, Shiki pressed me against the floorboard and pressed a rough kiss against my lips. He pressed his body against me and our crotches pressed against each other. He rocked me back and forth and we couldn't help but moan into each other's lips, muffling our ecstasy from the outside world.

Shiki released our kiss and he went towards my neck. A sensation rushed to me as he raised my legs upwards towards his shoulders and his penis went inside my back. I let out a moan and I could feel my eyes rolling behind my head as he pounded into me. At first, it was a slow rhythm, but with every thrust, he quickened his pace until you could the floorboard creaking from our entangled body.

"S-Shiki!"

"Gnnn...ugh..."he groaned as he released inside of me.

I was sweating with annoyance at not having my own release and I raised my head angrily and glared at him for not finishing.

Shiki made a face of enjoyment and made the sixty-nine position. He started blowing onto my boner and slowly swallowed the very thing. I gasped and did the same with him and we began the game of cat and mouse. But, as I was coming, my mouth bit his member and he groaned with pain and pleasure as we both made our release at the same moment as white flashed right in front of my eyes.

Say goodbye As we dance with the devil tonight Don't you dare look at him in the eye As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on Hold on

Shiki crawled towards me and took me in an embrace. I lay down on his chest for hours until my body felt rested enough. I tried to untangle myself from Shiki, but his grasp on me was tight.

"I didn't say you could leave," he commanded.

I shrugged in the still silence, saying, "Who said I was leaving?"

Shiki sat from his position and planted a kiss on my lips. "You haven't told me your name yet, even during the first time we've met."

I pressed against him, entangling more of his lips against mine.

"Akira," I muttered as I tackled more of him.

Shiki moaned and inserted his tongue into my lips. We kept like this for a while and was forced to let go for the lack of breath.

I looked at Shiki, who said tonelessly, "I have to leave." he got up and began to dress. after putting on everything, he said, "I want to find you here when I get back, or else," he pressed me against the wall, "I'll have to punish you for disobeying." He started kissing me and sucking on my skin, leaving a blemish.

I sighed into him and said, "Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

I could feel his smirk as he released me.

A/N: Phew! That was tiring. Okay, sorry for the short story, but I did this out of boredom at home. You get crazy when you are forced to research Italian stuff for the next day, so I ended up writing this. It has its short-comings, but I hope critics out there would be constructive, not flaming.

If you ever heard of the band called "Breaking Benjamin", you'd notice how this story somehow took the lyrics from their song, 'Dance with the Devil', which is one of my favorite tracks.

Anyway, for more stories, I would like you to search for Ashley Victorine McAllen in Facebook, where I had posted most of my stories (Warning: Some of them contain a Mary-Sue worse than what you could ever imagine, especially in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. It was created when I was thirteen so forgive me for such a story since I lacked experience).

Kaname: Can we go now?

Me: *Teary eyes* Are you guys LEAVING me?

Zero: Yes, we are. *Pulls Kaname back to Vampire Knight fandom*

Lelouch: *sweatdrop* Since when were they so matey?

Me: You're asking me? I'm not friggin' Matsuri-sama. I didn't write the fandom.

Lelouch: *Tripple sweatdrop* Right.

R&R please. 


End file.
